Am I dreaming?
by TenTenD
Summary: It was a chance meeting in a café. Two strangers meet and fall in love. Dam Duk and Sujini just weren't made to be apart. Kiha and Ho Gae just want to help Sujini find her special someone. What could possibly go wrong? Nothing, right? DD/S; HG/K
1. Chance meeting

Am I dreaming? No you're not. I decided to repost the story since there are never enough Dam Duk/Sujini stories to satisfy my craving.

* * *

Kiha looked at Sujini with wide eyes, her face twisting in disbelief. Her friend merely smirked at her and took a bite of her sandwich. "I don't believe you." The older of the two stated simply and sipped her coffee, the dark liquid producing a surge of energy through her veins.

"I don't care if you don't." Sujini responded while texting something on her phone. "I'm not asking you to believe me. I'm just telling you…"

"Telling me what?" Kina interrupted with an exasperated look on her face. "Sujini do you hear yourself? Can you honestly believe that you're going to meet a guy you dreamt about in real life?" The question got Sujini thinking so silence fell between the two friends. "What you need is a real boyfriend. And when I say real, I mean real and not some dream or made up fantasy." There Kiha stopped to take a breath. "Look, I know you believe in dreams and all that. But trust me dreams are just that, dreams. That prince of yours won't suddenly pop out of nowhere."

And just when Kiha thought she'd finally knocked some sense into the younger girl, Sujini started speaking. "Yes, he will. Tell me I'm crazy all you want, but I do believe that I'll meet him. Just wait and see. I bet he's just around the corner. That's it! He must me looking for me just like I'm searching for him."

Kiha snorted and grumbled something about romantic, idealistic fools, prompting Sujini to stick her tongue out at her which in turn caused a glaring content to ensue.

Before things could get further Ho Gae, Kiha's boyfriend, entered the café. He greeted both girls before sitting down next to Kiha. Gently the man touched his lips to Kiha's cheek.

Sujini pouted at the obvious display of affection. Why couldn't she have someone like that?

Ho Gae was always so sweet and kind and even if Kiha denied it Sujini knew that the older female loved him dearly. And what was not to love at him; Ho Gae was like this perfect guy that would make girls weak in their knees with just one look. _'Am I gushing over my best friend's boyfriend? That's…'_ Even the simple thought made Sujini want to slap herself.

Just then another person walked in.

Sujini's eyes automatically glued themselves to the person, her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened becoming unnaturally large. "My god, that's him. That's the guy from my dream." She whispered. Kiha's head immediately whipped around in that direction.

True enough; a young man had just entered the building. And what a guy he was; unruly dark hair, well-built frame and a killer smile.

"Tell me about this dream of yours again. Every little detail, don't leave out anything." Kiha said once she turned back to Sujini and Ho Gae, who didn't look very enthusiastic, and once again drank some coffee.

Sujini was too busy to reply. _'Oh my god, he's looking this way.'_ She thought as alarms went off in her mind. Kiha was back to having a lovey-dovey moment with Ho Gae so they didn't take notice of Sujini who was practically ogling at the newcomer.

And indeed the man too had locked eyes with her. They seemed to be talking through their eyes and Sujini couldn't help it when her hand came up to fiddle with the necklace around her neck. The same necklace she's had ever since she was born; a bright red orb that would at times glow softly.

"Ya, Sujini!" Kiha called, snapping the younger girl from her trance. "What's up with that orb on a string that you insist to call a necklace?"

Normally Sujini would've said something biting to her friend but at that moment she was still dazed so she could do no more than stare downward. Her eyes widened when she saw that the small sphere was burning a bright shade of red. "I have no idea." She voiced softly, still in awe. "I've never seen it do something like this." The girl added while Kiha and Ho Gae stared helplessly at the shining globe.

A sharp pain pierced Sujini's skull making her whimper. "Ow! My head; it hurts. I think I'll step out for a minute." She got up and walked out without even waiting for a reply from the two.

Kiha made to follow her but Ho Gae clasped her hand and nudged his head in the opposite direction. Kiha peered that way only to see that Sujini's dream-prince was heading for the door. "Just give it a few minutes." Her boyfriend suggested and gently squeezed her hand.

"Ho Gae-ah, we don't even know the guy." She protested but nonetheless abided by his wish.

* * *

"Out of all the things to happen…" Sujini muttered while rubbing her head, "it had to be a headache." The pain wasn't showing signs of stopping anytime soon. _'And it just had to be on the day that I met Mr. Perfect.' _The thoughts continued to swim in her head leaving her clueless to the fact that a person was approaching her. A shrill cry passed her lips when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder making her whirl around.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sujini was completely stunned.

When she turned around she certainly didn't expect, never in a million years, to come face to face with the mysterious stranger from her dream. "No. Yes. No. I mean…" She found her mouth uttering without her consent; her cheeks reddened as frustration got a hold of her. "I'm okay. Really I'm…totally alright." The girl finally settled for an answer.

The guy looked amused but didn't press her any further; he just took her hand and put something in her palm. After that he gave her a dazzling smile and went on his way.

Still in a daze she walked back into the café. Kiha gave her a concerned look but Sujini brushed it off assuring her friend that she was fine. Unconsciously her hand was still holding on to whatever that stranger gave her. Curiosity finally took over and Sujini slowly looked down. _'A piece of paper…'_ Her mind recognized. On that piece of paper stood neatly scribbled a combination of numbers.

Realization hit Sujini like a brick on the head. _'It's his phone number!'_ Before she could do a victory dance Kiha snatched the paper from her. "Uhh, phone number!" The older girl teased as Ho Gae shook his head in amusement.

"Yah, give it back! Right now."

* * *

Sujini looked longingly at her phone and drummed her fingers against the table's polished top. Kiha rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and clutched the phone closer to her chest. At this action Sujini pouted and turned her face away. The older girl just smirked and decided to inspect her newly painted nails, admiring the way they shined in the light.

"I can't believe you!" The loudly spoken words made Kiha look up from her nails to a fuming Sujini.

"Sweetie I told you, the only way you'll get this phone is that you take it from me." Her friend replied in a soothing voice as if speaking to a petulant child.

Not being able to contain herself anymore Sujini stretched over the table in an attempt to take her phone back. _'How dare she? It's my phone and I'll do whatever I want.'_ The girls raged in her mind. Kiha was being, al last in Sujini's opinion, impossible. She simply refused to give the younger girl her phone back claiming that she'd only get herself in trouble.

Sujini had tried every method to put Kiha's mind at ease however that only resulted in a fiercer objection from the older one. Frankly Sujini was just about ready to strangle the life out off Kiha if she didn't her the device back soon.

"Kiha, seriously! Give it back." Another refusal was all she got. This time however, she was ready and in a flash of a movement snatched the phone back. "Told you I'd get it back." Taunted Sujini, in a very childlike manner, and she got up from the table with a look of victory.

Kiha grimaced at her friend's childishness but wisely kept her mouth shut, it would do no good to anybody if she started arguing for real. Sujini continued to tease the older female not stopping even when Ho Gae came inside the apartment and gave them a curious look.

"Okay, I won't even ask what's going on." Ho Gae said loudly in an attempt to get their attention.

Sujini stopped rambling and Kiha dropped the hurt charade in order to look at her boyfriend. Before anyone could say anything else Sujini threw her arms around Ho Gae's neck and pulled in a hug.

Quietly, she started whispering. "I would really appreciate it if you'd keep Kiha busy for some time. I have something to do…" The girl stopped when Kiha cleared her throat. In a fluid motion she detached from the man and smiled at Kiha. "Well, I'm going now. I'm sure you and Ho Gae can find something to do in my absence."

With that Sujini rushed out the door deliberately ignoring Kiha's scream of frustration. If anything it only made her run faster to the elevator. Her fingers coiled around the phone she had tried so hard to save. She turned the screen upwards and looked at it with a small smile.

With no effort she started browsing through the phone numbers listed in the device. She stopped at a number with no name; the only label was 'Prince charming'. Her fingers hovered over the 'call' sign; Sujini was hesitant. _'Should I call? Maybe he's busy or…what the hell; he gave me the number so I'll just cal himl.' _

One hit of the button and the number was dialled.

* * *

Dam Duk stared at his phone in a daze.

Ever since he saw that girl in the café he couldn't stop thinking about her. She seemed familiar, so familiar that his heart started hammering in his chest and he almost called out to her. That had never happened before. Usually girls would flock around him and he'd talk to them a bit but never before had he wanted to know a girl like that time in the café.

The worst part was that he'd given the girl his number two days ago and she hadn't called. It was so frustrating.

He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed that his phone started buzzing. He looked down at the screen expecting to see a familiar name or number but to his surprise it was neither. Dare he hope? He answered, praying to the God above that it was her.

"Hello? Who is this?" The greeting came out hesitant because he was so curious to know who it was. His breath caught in his throat when the voice of a female greeted back. It was her. He couldn't believe his luck and thanked whoever was listening that she finally called.

"I think the question is who are you?" The words came through the speaker and made him stop momentarily. "It's considered rude to not introduce yourself." The girl continued unaware that on the other end of the line he was smiling like a fool. Not wanting to end the conversation too quickly he let her ramble, besides he liked the sound of her voice, it was soothing.

She was giving him a lesson on etiquette and he almost laughed out loud at her passionate and lively way of speaking; she was such a sight to see, all riled up. His only regret was that he wasn't with her at the moment.

"Okay, I get it. My name is Go Dam Duk." He said after a few minutes when the girl finally stopped to take a breath. "Since it's rude not to introduce yourself, how about you tell me what your name is. After all it's not fair that I don't know who you are."

She was rendered speechless. "So?" The question prompted her to murmur something in the receiver. Patiently Dam Duk waited for her to speak up.

"I'm Hae Sujini." She told him shyly.

"Sujini…" The name rolled off his tongue pleasantly. "that's a nice name." He commented after a second of silence. "Now what?"

"What do you mean what?" she asked, "Let's meet." She suggested in an uncharacteristic bold move for her; Sujini was comfortable around her close friends but she was very shy when it came to strangers, but of course Dam Duk had no way of knowing this.

"Okay." He agreed pausing slightly, "When?" He hoped she'd pick a close date because he really wanted to see her again.

"Umm…is now alright with you?" He nearly chocked in surprise at her answer.

"Of course." He went on; he was getting really excited at the prospect of talking to her face to face. She told him an address which he scribbled on a piece of paper.

After she hung up Dam Duk remained staring at the phone. A sense of happiness enveloped him. He was going to see her again and with a bit of luck get a second date.

* * *

Chance meeting! From strangers to lover…me gusta! Even though I know it's kind of weird for two people who don't know each other to suddenly start dating, but really it shouldn't matter if they are soul mates. And who can deny that Dam Duk and Sujini are soul mates.


	2. Quote it love

Finally I manged to get the inspiration I needed to finish this fic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Without further ado I wish you happy reading.

* * *

Sujini arranged the straps of her dress as Kiha curled her long hair in loose ringlets. "I can't believe you've been dating this guy for over a year now and you're still giddy whenever you meet him." The older girl let slip in bewilderment.

"Me neither." Sujini agreed and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I may be shy towards strangers but I've known Dam Duk for a year and I still can't look him straight in the eyes."

Kiha smiled and leaned over Sujini's shoulder, "I know the reason. You love him!" she said in a serious voice. Despite that her smile didn't fade one bit. "Want me to tell you a secret?" She felt the younger girl nod her head and drum her fingers against her knee in anticipation. "When I started dating Ho Gae I was exactly like this too; especially when he kissed me."

"Kiha!" Sujini squealed in protest. "That's definitely too much information. Now I'll keep having nightmares about you and Ho Gae being all lovey-dovey. Gross." In spite of her words Sujini was very happy for her friends. Those two fit together perfectly and she could totally believe that what Kiha was saying was true.

"Yah! You don't know the meaning of your words. What's really disturbing is seeing you moon over that boyfriend of your all day long." Kiha retaliated and slapped Sujini's hand away from her freshly curled hair. "Stop touching your hair. You'll ruin all my hard work."

"Fine." Sujini begrudgingly consented. "And I'm not mooning over him. I just like being with him. I mean you're with Ho Gae all the time. The two of you are glued together, I swear it!"

"Well of course I'm with him all the time. We're engaged." The knowledge wasn't even that new. Kiha and Ho Gae had gotten engaged some months ago and they were even planning to move in together. Secretly Sujini hoped she wasn't in the way, although she certainly felt that Kiha was holding back just for her sake. "But are you going to be fine on your own?" The eldest couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?" The confusion shined through. "Of course I'll be fine. The two of you have waited enough to move in together. Besides I won't be alone. I have Dam Duk, remember?" Sujini teased in her typical manner, unaware that Kiha's face scrunched in unease.

"Aren't you moving a bit fast?" Kiha's concern was touching but unneeded; Sujini thought about telling her that but refrained. Instead she smiled mysteriously at her friend and waited for her to continue. "Have you even kissed him yet?"

"Ye." Sujini responded meekly, a touch of bashfulness creeping in her voice. "Not that it is any of your business but we have." There was no use in lying to her best friend. Kiha knew her too well for it to work. Besides she and Dam Duk had been dating long enough for kisses not to be involved. For heaven's sake, she had even met his father. _'I might as well tell her while we're ahead.' _

If Kiha was moving away Sujini might just move in with Dam Duk. They were close enough for that to happen. And Kiha had even encouraged Sujini, albeit in her own guarded way, to take the relationship to the next stage.

* * *

Dam Duk sat on the couch in his house; he was caught between ecstasy and panic, and painfully aware of the time that was crawling by.

The past year had been like a dream to him. From the moment Dam Duk met Sujini his life was turned upside down. The more he saw of her the more he wanted her to stay forever. To live with her was what Dam Duk wanted the most. After the many month spent with her he couldn't possibly see himself without Sujini. Her presence next to him was as natural as breathing.

Sometimes he felt like he had been born just to love her; in turn Sujini fit perfectly alongside him. Her head felt right on his shoulder, her hand fit in his perfectly and her body appeared to have been fashioned to lie against him.

Dam Duk smiled. It was hard to believe that just one year ago he had been perfectly fine on his own. Nowadays it wasn't so simple anymore.

A few months ago he had introduced Sujini to his father. He could still recall the look on his parent's face when he saw his son's girlfriend. Despite the surprise on his face the older man had kindly taken the girl's hand in his and the two just hit it off. Dam Duk had been relieved; he was glad they got along so well. In fact his father had recently told him that Sujini resembled his mother a lot; they had the same love for life and bright demeanour.

Dam Duk looked at the clock and silently urged Sujini to appear before him. He missed her terribly even though they had seen each other the day before and the one before that and so on. He guessed he was really in love with her.

* * *

The cool evening breeze blew through the bustling streets of Seoul. People walked left and right seemingly aimless. One person however had a clear purpose. Sujini walked along the cemented path towards her boyfriend's residence. Briefly she congratulated herself on leaving Kiha with no other choice than to go to Ho Gae's place.

Bothered by the chilly weather Sujini quickened her pace. Her speedy movements were rewarded when the building Dam Duk lived in came into view. The girl stepped in front of the door and grabbed her handbag with one hand while the other searched for the keys. Since the relationship between Dam Duk and her was a serious, steady one she had of course been given keys to his lodging.

With a triumphant grin, one she hoped didn't make her look like a psycho, Sujini pulled the keys out and opened the front door. She slid in through the entrance and closed the door with a soft thud. Warmth enveloped her and she smiled at the feeling. Slowly she started pulling her coat off when she felt Dam Duk's stare on her. With an elegant turn of her neck they made eye contact and she blew him a kiss before reassuming her activity.

Dam Duk smiled at her antics and stepped closer to her. He helped her divest of her coat and hung it on a hook. He waited patiently for her to take her shoes off, simply enjoying the view, and then led her to the designated room. Her hand felt warm in his despite the fact that she had just entered. It was a nice feeling.

A shiver ran up Sujini's spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold. She followed silently. Anticipation burned in her veins, making her heart beat a frantic pace and her stomach swarm with butterflies. It was something new and exhilarating, frightening and not so much.

* * *

Weakly shining tendrils of sun slithered in through half opened curtains. The semi-darkness is oddly comforting, cool and clear. Dam Duk opened his eyes. Waking up at ungodly hours in the morning was a habit of his. In moments such as these everything was silent and he could think.

After a few moments of silent contemplation he realised that his hand was numb. Through muddled thoughts he tried to find a reason for it when the memories of the previous day flashed before his eyes. Craning his neck he stared at the woman sleeping next to him. Sujini had curled into his side and her head rested on his arm. He smiled at the picture she was offering him. With a soft flick of his fingers he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Sujini's eyelids fluttered and she woke up with a yawn. Confusion gripped her as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Dam Duk before she realised what had happened and graced him with an elfin smile. A blush coloured her cheeks but she still held his gaze and twined her fingers with his. "Why are we up?" She asked, her voice husky with sleep.

"No reason, love." Dam Duk replied and pulled her back down. Sujini settled in a comfortable position. "Go back to sleep." He whispered in the hollow of her neck before pressing a soft peck there.

With a nod of agreement Sujini closed her eyes and draped an arm around Dam Duk. In turn he kissed her forehead and pulled her against him in a tender show of affection. Her breathing became rhythmical in a matter of minutes. That left Dam Duk to look at her sleeping form.

"I love you." Dam Duk told the sleeping woman. Even though she didn't hear him, it was out there. He finally told her his feelings. Now if he could just say them to her face.

* * *

Sujini woke up alone, the sheets tangled around her. She looked around disoriented. Her thoughts were in a jumble and Dam Duk was nowhere to be seen.

Groggily she muttered something under her breath and slid out of bed. With expert movements she pulled a shirt on, one of Dam Duk's black shirts that had been previously on the floor. The soft material felt nice against her skin and his scent filled her. Sujini couldn't help but smile. Even the throb of her tired body didn't bother that much. In fact the little pain made her feel oddly satisfied.

With measured paces Sujini made her way to the kitchen. And to her surprise, Dam Duk was sitting at the table reading something. Two cups rested on the counter, steam rising out of them. The scent of jasmine filled the air.

Sujini sat down opposite of him and waited for the man to acknowledge her. He suddenly looked at her, a smile touched his face and Sujini smiled back. "Morning." She sweetly greeted, taking a sip of her tea.

"Good morning to you too." Dam Duk replied. He lowered the paper and put his elbows on the table. He leaned over and continued to stare at Sujini. The girl calmly sipped her hot drink despite the rosy colour her cheeks had been tinged with. "How are you?"

"Fine. Even better than fine. Excellent." Sujini voiced without so much as a blink. "You might say I'm perfect even." She playfully added when Dam Duk grinned mischievously in her direction. His eyes shined with something she could place. Sujini considered herself lucky to be sitting down otherwise she would've been picking herself up off the floor. Those smiles and stares made her weak in the knees.

"I'm glad to her that." He let her know. Dam Duk returned to his paper. He kept reading for a few short moments. However he turned to her again and opened his mouth to say something.

Sujini watched him carefully, silently wondering what had gotten into him. Normally he would just say whatever bothered him. She leaned back in her chair suddenly uncomfortable with the silence. "Just say it. Whatever it is." Her voice was strained with concern.

"I don't mean to jump the gun here, but-" he paused to wet his dry lips." I love you." The confession had been unexpected. He looked like he was about to say more when Sujini interrupted him.

"I love you too." The sincerity in her voice was as clear as day light. Of course she had known he loved her. Even if he didn't say it. Sujini was very aware that men were not so inclined to wear their hearts on their sleeves. But hearing him saying that he loved her was another story altogether. "In fact I love you very, very much."

"Do you now?" Dam Duk asked lightly as she leaned towards him once again. "I seem to remember you saying something similar last night. So you must be telling the truth."

Sujini blushed furiously at the mention of last night. "Did you have to bring that up?" She was after all new to this level of intimacy so like the novice she was, the girl was a bit unsure still. "I swear you are the most-"

"My shirt looks good on you." Dam Duk said effectively changing the subject. "I think it looks better on you than it ever did on me."

The compliment made Sujini smile. She was at a loss. Having nothing to say she simply beamed at him. The playfulness displayed by her lover was a sight to see and she wouldn't mind enjoying it all day.

* * *

_"The one thing we can never get enough of is love. And the one thing we can never give enough of is love." – Henry Miller_

Sujini stared at Dam Duk's neat writing. She was somewhere between crying from joy and screaming in happiness. Instead she opted to fold the paper and put it in her bag.

Swiftly she picked a pen from the table and looked around for a piece of paper. When she found it she immediately put it on the solid glass and started scribbling on the white sheet.

_"The more I give to thee, the more I have.'' - William Shakespeare_

Satisfied she put the piece of paper on the glass table and walked out her boyfriend's house.

* * *

So, Was it good. Share your thought via the review button. Go on darlings. :)


End file.
